


Punishment

by autohaptic, rent_a_gundam



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [62]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Background Poly, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dehumanization, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Incest, Light Masochism, M/M, Quantum Brainwaves, Submissive Headspace, Telepathy, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/autohaptic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arrangement isn't Al's idea. He'd love to say it is, but it's not. It's something that Halle drags him into, one afternoon, with a feral grin and a proposition: Tieria needs some help with Neil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Auto.
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/13084.html>

The arrangement isn't Al's idea. He'd love to say it is, but it's not. It's something that Halle drags him into, one afternoon, with a feral grin and a proposition: Tieria needs some help with Neil.

'Help with Neil' is pretty much all Al needs to hear to be in on it. It isn't necessary to watch the color in Tieria's cheeks bloom so prettily as his lips form the words 'thorough punishment necessary'. But Halle wants him to hear it, or that part of it anyway. And hey, it means a chance to prove to Tieria firsthand what a talented slut he can be while Halle and Tieria discuss the details.

Al would listen, but with the headphones and his music player up loud it's impossible to discern anything.

But then, that's exactly the way Halle plans it, because the low murmur that he'd be very, very sorry if he took the headphones off gives Al just enough of an edge to find the whole thing intensely pleasing instead of frustrating.

Now all he has to do is wait until the hockey game, when Lyle will be getting Lasse and Setsuna out of the house for a few godly hours.

 

 

Neil doesn't know what's going on, not at first. He knows that _something_ is going on, with the way Allelujah's practically buzzing with energy, but he doesn't really understand what.

Not until Tieria comes down the stairs with a blindfold in his hand and crawls right into Neil's lap. Right there on the couch, in front of Halle and Al. Which, totally not the usual Tieria thing. But Neil's not in any position to argue, not when Tieria arches against him and Tieria's _hard_ and they haven't done anything yet.

Tieria's not normally the type for public displays of affection, so Neil knows something is up at that point. The (evil, _has_ to be evil) glint in Halle's eye gives it away as much as the way he notices that it's arousal, not nervousness or excitement, that's making Al buzzy.

Because the look in Al's eye? Heat. Pure heat, and it's all directed at Neil. His breath catches at the intensity, and then Tieria kisses him.

Neil loses himself in the kiss. It's wet and affectionate more than anything else, although it's without a doubt contributing to his growing erection as well.

 

 

"So." Hallelujah's soft word signals the breaking of the kiss.

Tieria's eyes are a little unfocused when he looks at Al, which makes Al swallow hard. He's totally not sure what he's getting into here--aside from it being _someone else's relationship_. He's messed up his and Lasse's enough that he's somewhat wary of getting anywhere near Neil and Tieria's. Thoughts of free love and the loose confederacy of gay fucking aren't entering into his consciousness right now.

Halle doesn't give a fuck.

"Blindfold, vowels." A good measure of Tieria's arousal is that he doesn't respond to the one nickname that he doesn't particularly like. Even 'mechaphile' is better than 'vowels', but Tieria just nods and ties the blindfold around Neil's eyes and then slides off of Neil's lap.

 

 

Neil, meanwhile, licks his lips nervously. Now that Tieria's not in his lap it's easy to see his erection making a tent of his characteristically baggy jeans. Al does his best not to drool outright.

"Al." That's probably his cue. Al can't move, suddenly. He can't do anything but stare and drown in the sudden, irrational feeling that he shouldn't be doing this. But Tieria's on it, he knows what he's about and reaches out to take Al's hand and pulls him up and up. Pushes him over and over, too, until he's straddling Neil's lap instead.

"Your orders, bitchface," Halle says, probably looking at Tieria. Al doesn't know. He's looking at Neil.

 

 

"Kiss him," says Tieria. There's an edge to his voice--not a bad one, Neil knows, because he recognizes it. It's the turned on but trying to sound impartial edge, the one he uses when they're in front of people and doesn't want them to know that whatever it is is turning him on bigtime.

Neil moves to kiss Al, but Tieria interrupts. "No. Al, kiss him. Neil, you are not permitted to move unless _ordered_ to."

Al kisses him. Neil recognizes the press of lips as hesitant at first, until Hallelujah breaks in with, "Fucking _kiss_ him, Al. Like he deserves, hey? This is _punishment_."

The breath in Neil's lungs dies. It just goddamn dies, and he's so breathlessly shocked and turned on at the same time that he doesn't respond to it at first when Allelujah tries to open the kiss. And then his breath comes back--or out, anyway, in a shaky moan as he tilts his head just a little and kisses back, careful to remain passive.

Punishment. Punishment. _Punishment_. The word goes around and around his head like a broken record and he's so hard that it really is a challenge to not grind up against Al. Not to grab him. Not do anything but kiss back as passively as he possibly can, and try to remember to breathe.

 

 

Al's hands slide around Neil's neck as they kiss; he makes a soft, needy noise at the sudden hotness of Neil's crotch. Like a flood of warmth, which makes him actually laugh into the kiss a little. There's no doubt in his mind now that Neil wants it, which makes it that much more enjoyable when Tieria murmurs, "Hurt him," because he gets to choose how.

He gets to slide one hand inside the wide collar of Neil's t-shirt, reaching down Neil's back about halfway and then digging his nails in. Drawing his hand back up, slowly. Neil is good--he tries to keep kissing back, at first, but before Al's hand is out of his shirt again he's gasping and shaking and generally being a very, very disobedient toy.

Al wonders if it's on purpose. He almost looks over his shoulder at Tieria, for more instructions, but Halle's a step ahead of both of them: "Don't have him trained yet, sweetcheeks?"

Tieria's response isn't audible; Hallelujah laughs at whatever it is.

"Who told you to stop kissing him, Allelujah?" Tieria's voice is calculating enough to send a shiver down Al's spine. He's unashamedly a switch, and happy to play the part of tool for punishment for this particular scene. Leaning forward, he captures Neil's lips again.

Al's so into the kissing that he almost misses the sound of Hallelujah and Tieria moving around behind him. They're both quiet and even the whispering is soft enough to be unintelligible and unobtrusive.

"Pinch his nipples," Tieria says, loud enough to be understood.

"Don't be all nice-guy about it either," Hallelujah adds.

Living to obey, Al slides his other hand downward from Neil's shoulder. He doesn't bother going inside the shirt for now, instead rubbing his hand over Neil's nipple through the threadbare fabric. Palm, fingers, back of his hand, and then catching skin and shirt together between the backs of his curled middle and forefingers to pinch.

Not hard, at first. Neil doesn't do more than arch his back a little. But Al doesn't let up, tightening even as fabric and skin slide through his grasp. By the time Al's turning his hand back over to palm Neil's abused nipple, Neil's moaning into the kiss and Al can feel the tenseness in his muscles as he fights further reactions.

"Good," Tieria purrs. Al's cock jumps a little at that tone, and he feels Neil's doing the same. There's a hand on his shoulder, out of nowhere; he breaks the kiss without thinking and turns around--just in time for a backhand from Halle. It's his turn to be unable to breathe, with the hand that was merely cupping Neil's neck loosely now digging in enough that Neil shifts under him.

Memories fill Allelujah's consciousness for a few moments: Halle's cock and multiple backhands and orders and Lyle's lips puffy from kissing and open-handed slaps accompanied by insults and Halle, Halle, Halle. The breath he draws in hardly deserves to be called that, shaky and broken as it is.

"Continue to kiss," Tieria orders, crisply. Al obeys. "You can bring _it_ upstairs in ten minutes. You're both expected to be ready."

Al shivers a little, faltering in the kiss as he processes what 'ready' means and what it means that both of them need to be. He only barely remembers to sneak a sidewards glance at the clock, but he doesn't break the kiss. Even when he can hear the creaking of Halle and Tieria going upstairs.

 

 

"Think they'll tie us up?" Neil asks when the kiss breaks. He wishes he didn't sound so damn _hopeful_ when he said that, but there's not much to be done.

"If we're lucky," Al says, and Neil suddenly doesn't feel so bad.

"Mmmm," Neil hums, rolling his hips up against Allelujah's.

 

 

He's totally nothing like obedient, but Al thinks that's okay. Tieria will know it, and know how to prepare. And besides, it makes things more interesting.

"You finger me, I finger you?"

Neil's nod is accompanied by a breathless moan. The way he looks--blindfolded, wanton--is just. Just fucking delicious, is what it is.

"Sounds good."

Thankfully, Halle left lubricant on the coffee table. It's just within reach, but he does have to lean away from the warmth of Neil's body to grab it. The sudden coolness is entirely unpleasant in every way and he knows that Tieria's room--all the way on the third floor--will be warmer but he wonders if being made to get ready downstairs is part of the punishment. It couldn't possibly have escaped Hallelujah's notice, if it actually escaped Tieria's, so he guesses yes. It is.

Climbing off of Neil's lap, Al strips his clothes off quickly. Neil does the same, managing to displace his blindfold while he's taking off his shirt.

If Al did that Halle would've... well, he'd make sure Al thought twice about ever doing it again. But Allelujah doesn't say anything; he only reaches down and grabs Neil to pull him up into another kiss. He likes the way he has to tilt his head up just a little so that their lips meet, and smiles into the kiss as he presses the lube into Neil's hand.

"What do you think they're going to do to us?" Neil asks, breaking the kiss. The emotion in his eyes is not strong enough to be called fear, but not weak enough for the word apprehension. Even with that, his voice is husky.

Al kisses the side of Neil's mouth, the top edge of his lips, and then licks along Neil's lower lip. "I don't know," he whispers, honestly. "But Halle won't overdo anything. If--if he hurts anyone, it's going to be me." He hopes. _God_ , does he hope, even in light of experience and common sense.

The touch of slick fingers to the cleft of Al's ass makes him gasp, not for the coolness-- _that_ raises goosebumps on his skin-- but for the suddenness of it. He leans against Neil a little, pushing back into Neil's hand while he takes the lube from Neil and squirts a little over his own fingers. Doing this while standing is going to be a challenge, but--

Allelujah's thoughts don't get any further than that before Neil's fingers slide into him. Not even bothering with one, he goes straight for two, and Al moans appreciatively at the feeling. Hurts, just a little, and just the right kind. All thoughts of fingering Neil in return vanish as Al's grip loosens and the lube tumbles from his fingers onto the couch.

"God, you're gorgeous," Neil whispers. Al tries to grasp Neil's hips, but his fingers are too slick for purchase and he ends up wrapping his arms around Neil's middle for support as Neil slides a third finger in with the other two and starts to work them in and out. Allelujah just moans and pushes back against the fingers. "Glad I can see you like this."

Al spends the next seven minutes getting finger-fucked by Neil. Neil's heavenly fingers. Neil's heavenly fingers and the low tone of his voice and Neil's _lengthy_ fingers, working in and out with an infuriatingly steady rhythm and. Not enough. Allelujah groans, loud and long, pushing Neil away. Back onto the couch.

He sees the clock, then, and his fingers turn shaky because they only have two minutes left and it's totally not enough for everything he wants to do. All because Al let Neil-- but it felt so goddamned _good_. Al whimpers a little in his throat, just thinking about it.

"Roll over." He's a little surprised at the heaviness of his voice; he sounds like Hallelujah.

Neil obeys quickly and unquestioningly, rising to his knees and letting his shoulders rest against the back of the couch as he looks over his shoulder. The color in his cheeks is delicious, especially paired with the way he's reaching back to spread himself wide open for Al.

Al can't resist. He leans forward and slides his tongue along the cleft of Neil's ass, from the base of his balls up to the pucker of his asshole. Neil's moan is surprised, but he pushes back against the intrusion.

"Do you like that?" Al asks, unnecessarily. He mostly does it so Neil can get the feeling of hot breath over wet skin and shiver, which Neil obliges quite nicely as he nods almost frantically.

He even adds in a moan, when Allelujah's teeth dig into one cheek gently. Al's not sure of what level of pain Neil's okay with, just yet, but what he gives obviously isn't too much.

"Fucking tease," Neil growls, and spreads his ass a little wider. "Finger me, or lick me, or _something_. I don't _care_ , just _do it_."

And a lot like Lyle. Allelujah grins at that and licks Neil's hole again, wiggling his tongue inside as Neil swears at him. It's creative swearing, too, colorfully flavored with dialect in a way Neil only gets when he's really fucking desperate.

And he is--for Allelujah's tongue, and for Al to just _touch me already, please, I **need** it, I **need it** , Al._

Allelujah is so into it that he doesn't hear Halle come down the stairs, or walk up behind him. He doesn't hear anything at all, in fact, because after Halle backhands him and then pulls his head back by his hair, all he hears is the rush of pain/pleasure in his ears. His gaze goes unfocused for a few long moments and he gasps incoherently.

Hallelujah knows Al well enough to know that, though. He waits until the rushing dies down, until Al's eyes focus again, before twisting his hand sharply in Al's hair. "You took too long, whore."

The shaking is something Allelujah can't stop himself from doing. It's fear and anticipation and desire all mixed up together and Halle just grins cruelly and shoves his face forward into Neil's ass before pulling away.

"When he's screaming because you're hurting him, Al, just remember: it's _your_ fault. Now get up, you useless cunt. Bring _it_ with you."

Hot, hot heat in Al's cheeks mirrors the heat in his cock as he scrambles to obey. His breath won't come except for in short little gasps, not at all helped by the fact that now he knows he's going to be fucking Neil and that Halle's giving him a chance to inflict some pain when he does. The clock, when they pass, flicks to 7:45.

 _Now_ it's been ten minutes.

When they're halfway up the first flight of stairs, Allelujah's brain kicks back into gear. He realizes two things:

The first is that if he's going to be fucking Neil, it means that either Tieria or Halle will be fucking him.

The second is that the blindfold is crumpled on the couch with the rest of Neil's clothes and it's way too late to hurry back and retrieve it.

Both of those thoughts vanish when, at the landing between the first and second flights of stairs, Halle pins him against the wall with a kiss that's more teeth than tongue. The kiss is probably designed to do exactly that; Al goes obediently up the remaining flight of stairs, expression probably dazed.

Halle's hand on the small of his back is deceptively comforting, warm against his cool skin until they pass the threshold of Tieria's door. Then those fingers slide down and two shove roughly into his ass. Al just barely bites back a moan and doesn't move into or away from the touch.

"Good," Hallelujah breathes into Al's ear, and bites down. The moan that bubbles out of Al's throat is impossible to stop, and Halle damn well knows it. Which is probably why he scrapes his teeth along Al's jaw, down and down until he's biting one nipple and looking up at Al with an expression that makes the thought _fucking sadist_ flash through Allelujah's mind.

A moan from the direction of the bed diverts his attention.

Tieria sits calmly on the edge of the bed, fingers in Neil's hair controlling the rhythm at which Tieria fucks Neil's mouth. It's not a blow job at all, it's being used as a fuck toy and it's clear that Neil likes it.

 

 

Neil's whole world is Tieria. Right now it's mostly Tieria's blood red eyes gone dark with lust as Neil doesn't gag at all when Tieria fucks his mouth. It's a feat because Tieria's cock is probably the biggest out of everyone in the Confederacy, and because Tieria keeps holding Neil's face against him, Neil's nose tickled by the wiry hair at the base of Tieria's cock.

"Please," he gasps, when Tieria lets him breathe. Lets him rest his face against Tieria's thigh, eyes closed, panting. Neil's cock is so neglected at this point that it's oozing precome, leaving a shiny spot on the floor along with a thin trail leading from that spot to the head of Neil's cock. Neil's hands close into fists on his knees and his fingernails dig into his palms. "Please."

Tieria's fingers in Neil's hair shift, and he looks away. At the door. At the sudden, half-strangled moan.

Oh yes. Al and Halle. Punishment. Neil shudders in anticipation, burying his face in the hollow where Tieria's leg meets his hip.

 

 

Al can see the suppressed desire in every line of Neil's body as Tieria drags him up onto the bed. Even discounting the way his cock is leaking, there's the shuddering and the fact that Neil's not saying a damn word and how he shakily maneuvers to get his face near Tieria's cock again once they're on the bed. Al almost smiles, but then Halle's fingers twist inside of him and he moans instead.

"Get on the bed, cunt."

If he's going to be fucking Neil... Al obeys unquestioningly, whimpering a little when Halle's fingers slide free as he walks forward. Onto the bed, settling on his knees behind Neil. Neil's on his knees, too, but his front end is down, he's supporting himself with his elbows as he laps lazily at Tieria's cock.

Tieria is the perfect picture of composure, if you don't take in the darkness in his eyes and the color on his cheeks. He could be in class, with that expression. Somehow that just makes it all the hotter.

Al's hands settle on Neil's hips, his cock sliding in the cleft of Neil's ass. Sliding... Al looks at Tieria again, questioningly, and Tieria nods. Somewhere between the door and the blow job, Tieria made sure there wouldn't be too much hurting. It is obvious Neil hasn't been fingered properly, but he at least isn't completely dry.

Al moves his hand a little, pressing one thumb over the cleft of Neil's ass, making his cock press down harder between Neil's cheeks. Neil makes a soft sound of approval, and Al presses down a little harder, rocking slowly.

Fucking, but not.

Not enough for Halle, who grabs Al's other arm and pulls it painfully behind his back. Al can feel the heat of Hallelujah behind him, the close-but-not-close-enough of his body making Allelujah shake with need.

"Got any brains in there, you little bitch? I told you to _fuck_ his ass, not rub your pathetic little cock against it." Allelujah's incoherent, fingers digging into Neil's hips in a way that is probably painful. "Do what you're told."

Obeying is more difficult than it ought to be, even with his arm twisted behind his back and the knowledge that Hallelujah can and will (and has) hurt him enough for an emergency room visit. Still, he tries, pulling his hips backward--and oh, that's Hallelujah's cock just barely brushing his ass in a way that shoves Al into a full-body shudder. Al moans unevenly, hips jerking forward because he's not supposed to touch Halle's cock unless Halle gives him explicit permission and...

" _Do what you're told_."

Hand shaking, Al positions himself the best he can and pushes inside Neil. Neil's tight enough that his vision swims for a minute, but they both gradually relax. It's only once he's letting out a relieved breath that Halle slams into him.

One smooth movement. One thrust. One bite, on Al's shoulder. Al groans, leaning forward involuntarily as his free hand slides up and around Neil's chest, holding Neil in a half-hug from behind.

They're still like that for a moment--Hallelujah's cock all the way inside of Al, Allelujah's cock all the way inside Neil, and Neil's mouth engulfing Tieria's erection. Then Tieria reaches down and pushes Al's arm away from Neil's chest, pushes him back, giving him a hard look.

"Punishment," he says, simply.

Neil's shudder is the good kind, because it's accompanied by a moan. Or what would be a moan, if it weren't muffled by fellatio.

Al straightens, almost giving in to the temptation to lean back against Halle but stopping short. Not allowed. He takes a deep breath, and chances a roll of his hips.

Glorious. Him into Neil, Halle into him. Delicious pleasure washing over him, fucking and being fucked and his arm still twisted behind his back, Halle twisting it just a little more as Tieria speaks up. "Proceed. Fuck him."

Al does. Not hard, but not gentle either. Halle, at least, holds still behind him, and it's like heaven and not at the same time because he's just working himself between Neil and Halle. He wonders who this is really punishment for, for half a moment, then Halle bites his shoulder again and the thought dissolves under the wave of pleasure.

"Harder," Halle whispers, hot breath and wet skin. "If he breaks, it's not your fault. Hell, if he _doesn't_ break, it's your fault."

This time it's easier to obey, because he's getting used to the sensation overload and because he slipping into the place where the only thing that matters are the orders he's given. He'd kill someone, like this, not even caring because he'd be following orders. But he doesn't have to kill anyone; he just has to fuck someone, and he does.

Halle lets go of Al's arm and Al puts the other hand to good use, gripping Neil's hips and slamming into them. The sound of flesh on flesh is the loudest sound in the room, underscored by the continuous low moan that Al knows is coming from him. Halle makes little sounds every so often, more breathy than audible, and Neil's sounds are all choked.

Tieria's moans are nonexistent, but it's okay because he's leaning forward, motioning for Al to do the same. Al does, and Tieria kisses him. It's not romantic or friendly--it's dominating, teeth and tongue making Al submit in so many ways. By the time it breaks, Allelujah is completely in the submissive head space. He's just a tool, just a dick and a hole and Halle keeps talking.

"That's it, slut. Yeah. Fuck him hard enough that he'll actually choke on princess's cock. You _do_ still know how to choke, right, Neil?"

Neil's answer is orgasm. He goes tense all over and Allelujah's moan turns lower, more primal as Neil tightens around him. Then he's loose, coming, and Tieria bites Al's bottom lip.

And Halle actually moves his hips. Wraps his arms around Al's chest and fucks him into Neil, slow but hard, thrusts timed apart enough that he just barely starts to relax and Halle slams into him again. Intense sensation and then nothing, Halle's breath catching as he pulls out. Nothing and everything, Hallelujah's cock balls-deep inside of him. Everyfuckingthing and notagoddamnthing. His cock in Neil.

"That's it," Halle whispers in Al's ear, as Al just shakes and moans and feels the pressure on him like the weight of a thousand threesomes and foursomes and moresomes and-- "Come for me." Al does, screaming, hands gripping Neil's hips as his head tilts back against Hallelujah's shoulder.

 

 

Neil feels it when Al comes. No way he could miss it, with that scream, and the burst of fluid inside his ass, and the way his nails dig in hard enough that there will undoubtedly be bruises later. But what he really feels is the way Al goes completely limp. It freaks him out a little; he's not entirely sure he wants to witness _why_ Al just went all rag doll.

"Turn around," Tieria instructs him, so Neil does, still a little shaky from orgasm.

Al's gone. Passed out, head lolling against Halle's shoulder, cock glistening with lube and semen. Softening, slowly, as Halle lowers him to the bed.

"He passed out?" Neil asks, softly.

Halle grins. "Fuck yes. He has the tendency to."

Not with me, Neil wants to say, but he guesses that Halle probably knows Al's sexual preferences and reactions a lot better.

"His... fantasy?" Tieria asks, the words a rumble against Neil's shoulder.

Halle shrugs and gestures to Al's motionless form. "It worked well enough, with me here. Think you can do it solo?"

Neil looks up in time to see Tieria nod.

On the bed between them Allelujah moans softly, his fingers twitching in a slow rolling sort of action.

Halle gives Tieria a look that Neil can't decipher, then slides off of the bed and leaves without another word.


End file.
